Allosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Allosaurus (meaning Strange Lizard) is a large dinosaurian prehistoric creature that was added into the Fossils & Archeology mod in the 6.4 Build. They are diurnal, meaning they are active only during the day. They can grow to be approximately 4 blocks tall, 10 blocks long, and 2 blocks wide. There is no size difference between males and females, but males have red crests and black facial markings. Newborns are tan and spotted, half a block tall, and are fully grown in 10 minecraft days. They, like the other large carnivores, cannot be given essence of chicken to grow faster. They can drop Allosaurus meat, Allosaurus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Allosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Tyrannosaurus requires a high mood to not attack the player on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the Allosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Allosaurus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR .]] Due to its high aggression, fast movement, and large size, the Allosaurus can be very difficult to restrain. It can destroy blocks weaker than iron and will hunt down a large number of mobs, which can and will make them frequent wallbreakers. It will automatically attack and eat the following mobs when hungry or at a poor mood: all vanilla animals, alligator gar, ankylosaurus, ceratosaurus, coelacanth, compsognathus, confuciusornis, deinonychus, dilophosaurus, dodo, dryosaurus, gallimimus, gastornis, henodus, ichthyosaurus, nautilus, pachycephalosaurus, plesiosaurus, pteranodon, quagga, sturgeon, titanis, triceratops, and velociraptor. They will target baby animals of all species as well. They will also kill hostile vanilla mobs, but will not eat rotten flesh. Baby Allosaurus are vulnerable when left alone to most other carnivores, but the only mobs that hunt the Allosaurus are the Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Mosasaurus(if the Allosaur is in the water), and Sarcosuchus. Allosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult Allosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Allosaurus must be fully-grown to be tamed. To tame one, the player must attack the Allosaurus until it is at 8 hp (4 hearts; this is easy to check with a DinoPedia). After the fight is won, the Allosaurus will then enter "sleep mode" and lie down. While it is asleep, the player must right click it with the scarab gem. It will then rise back up and regain all of its health, signifying that it has tamed. After being tamed, the player gains the achievement "The...Squire?" and the Allosaurus can be ordered with a bone. A tutorial to this process can be found here. RIDING Tamed Allosaurus are rideable as adults. They can be ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip When ridden, they won't go hungry or age, and they cannot break blocks. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to dismount. FEEDING Allosaurus is self-sufficient and will hunt prey on its own, or use nearby feeders. They will seek out all of the above mentioned mobs. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Allosaurus (meaning "Strange Lizard") is a large neutral prehistoric creature that was added in the 6.4 Build. As a relatively large theropod dinosaur, it can grow 3.5 blocks tall and 8 blocks long in 10 Minecraft days. It can drop allosaurus meat, allosaurus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Allosaurus are large carnivores that can break blocks and hunt when hungry. If they are not hungry enough, they will not senselessly kill other mobs. If there is a tyrannosaurus nearby when it is hungry, they will fight to the death. Either one can win, because tyrannosaurus has more health while allosaurus has more speed. They are very fast moving mobs and can easily run after the player if provoked. Once it reaches 10 days old, the allosaurus can be tamed. If this allosaurus is brought to 7 hp, it will enter "sleep mode" and lie down. Allosaurus breed every 5 minutes once they reach adulthood. The breeding probability is determined by the amount of allosaurus nearby. TAMING An allosaurus must be at least 10 days old to be tamed. To tame it, you must attack it and hit it until it is at 7 hp (3.5 hearts). You must have strong armor and a decent sword. It will then go to "sleep mode" and lie down. Using the DinoPedia is a smart way to ensure you won't kill your allosaurus. Then, right-click it with a scarab gem, signifying that it is tamed, and its health will be restored. A tamed allosaurus can be ordered with a skull stick. After taming, the player achieves the achievement "The. . . Squire?". They will, like wolves, teleport to the player if far enough away. When the order "Follow" is given, the allosaurus will attack the mobs harming and being harmed by the player. RIDING Tamed allosaurus are rideable once they are 10 days old. When ridden, allosaurus won't go hungry and can't grow up. If you go into water deeper than two blocks, you will automatically dismount. It can be controlled only if the player hits it with a Whip. The controls use the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Allosaurus is a carnivorous dinosaur. When hungry, it will hunt pigs, cows, horses, stegosaurus, pachycephalosaurus, and gallimimus. It can also eat the drops of a tyrannosaurus after battling them. It cannot be hand fed at all, but all meat items can be tossed to it as food. They will, however, eat from a feeder. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2014-09-02_16.31.26.png|Red Allosaurus 2014-09-02_16.32.15.png|Grey Allosaurus 2014-09-02_16.33.20.png|Green Allosaurus File:2015-01-15 16.57.37.png|Baby Grey Allosaurus File:2015-01-15 16.58.49.png|Baby Green Allosaurus File:2015-01-15 16.59.30.png|Baby Red Allosaurus Allosaurus_DNA.png|Allosaurus DNA. Allosaurus_Egg.png|Allosaurus egg Allo_DinoPedia.png|DinoPedia Entry Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mobs Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Rideable Category:Tetanurae